No Interruptions?
by Syri Reed
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are about to share their first kiss when they are interrupted by Sota, but will that stop them?


**A/N: This is based on that episode of The Final Act where Sota walks in on his sister and InuYasha about to kiss. The fic starts immediately after Sota leaves Kagome's room. What will happen next?**

"What'd you do that for?" InuYasha grumbled, rubbing his nose and glaring at Kagome.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I panicked."

"Hmph. To think that I almost-"

"Almost what?"

InuYasha heaved a sigh, turning away from her. "Forget it. Let's go."

He moved to get up.

"Wait!" said Kagome, putting a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from standing fully.

He looked at her, settling back onto the floor.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? Your face is all red."

Kagome lifted her free hand to his face. A thick red line ran down from the top of his head to his chin. InuYasha followed the movement of her hand with his eyes, but didn't retreat from her touch. Pressing her fingertips to his forehead, she gently massaged the skin there to smooth away some marks that had formed when he was pressed into the floor. She didn't notice that he had closed his eyes until she moved her hand to trace the curve of an eyebrow with her fingertip. Her hand ghosted down the side of his face and trailed the line of his jaw. His hand came up to grasp hers, causing her to start. Kagome looked up to see him holding her hand to his cheek, leaning into her palm.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, her eyes focused on their joined hands.

"Hmm?"

She looked at him. "Can you hear anyone coming up stairs? Is anyone looking for me?"

She waited for InuYasha to respond while he listened. She caught sight of his ears perking up slightly to catch any noise, but she didn't take her eyes off his.

"No," he said after a few seconds," they're still downstairs. Sota just told them we'd be down there soon."

"Okay."

Kagome dropped her hand to his chest, leaned forward, and kissed him gently.

Kagome's lips were warm and soft against his. She had finally kissed him, but she seemed to be holding back. It was as if she were just testing the waters, judging whether he wanted this.

How could she not know by now that she was all he wanted?

He didn't know how to tell her his feelings, he never was good with words like she was. He barely understood what he had come to feel for her not long after she quite literally fell into his life. All he knew was that he wanted her by his side, like she had asked of him what seemed like so long ago.

He didn't hesitate to return the kiss, gently capturing her lips with his own. Inexperienced though he was, he found his mouth moving with hers as if he'd done so many times before. It felt _right._

He leaned into her, bringing his hands up to caress her face. Kagome smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She licked his bottom lip and he moaned softly, opening his mouth to let her explore further. As they tasted one another, Kagome flicked her tongue over InuYasha's fangs. Shuddering, one hand moved to hold the back of her head and his free arm wrapping around her waist.

They stayed like that for a moment longer until they had to break for air. The two did not relax their hold on one another, locking eyes as they breathed raggedly, faces flushed and eyes shining. InuYasha smirked and Kagome smiled, glowing with happiness.

"I'm glad you came," she said after they had both controlled their breathing.

"Me too," he admitted.

He kissed her tenderly.

"Kagome! Dinner's ready!" came Mrs. Higurashi's voice from downstairs.

Kagome, having broken away from the kiss at the sound of her name, shouted her response.

"I'm coming!"

She turned back to InuYasha, giving him a quick kiss before she reluctantly left his arms.

"Let's eat."

0000000

After dinner, Kagome walked outside with InuYasha to the well house. They were going slower than usual, unwilling to say goodbye.

Still, it wasn't long before they stood by the well.

Kagome faced InuYasha, taking his hands in hers.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" she said.

"You, too. I still think your world is more dangerous than mine."

"I still think you're wrong."

"Keh. I'll be fine. I'll come back for you in ten days."

"Ten days," Kagome repeated.

InuYasha removed one hand from hers to caress her cheek, brushing it with his thumb.

He kissed her, moving his other hand to wrap his arm around her waist, holding her against him.

When they broke apart, Kagome laid her head against his shoulder. He wrapped both arms around her in response.

"I'll miss you," he said.

She looked up to see him gazing down at her intently.

"I'll miss you, too."

He kissed her forehead and reluctantly let her go to turn toward the well, preparing himself to jump in.

"InuYasha?"

He turned his head in her direction.

She smiled, closing the small distance between them and hugged him about the waist.

"I love you," she breathed.

InuYasha turned in her arms, lifting her face to meet his gaze. Seeing sincerity in her eyes, he bent to kiss her. He kissed her reverently, kissing her eyes, her cheeks, and finally her lips.

"I love you, too, Kagome," he whispered against her mouth, still holding her.

"Ten days," she said gently.

"Ten days," he echoed.

He released her and turned to jump onto the lip of the well once more, turning around to face her as he jumped in still holding her gaze.

 **A/N: This is really self indulgent and I'm well aware that this "what if" scenario has been written countless times,but this is my take on it. This was the first time I wrote a kissing scene like that. I hope it was satisfactory.**


End file.
